Very Invisible
by unwanted trash
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were finally together but what happens when someone tries to break them apart? How did she changed Sasuke's mind and broke Sakura's heart for her to end up deranged? Has strong lemon content.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. OOC. Not mine except the plot.**

**WARNING: KARIN BASHING IN LATER CHAPTERS. CAN I GET A WOOT!? WOOT!?**

* * *

Sakura was playing in the lake after a heavy day at the hospital. Ino and Ten-ten was with her and they were having a picnic. Hinata was at a mission.

"Is this relaxing, or what?" Sakura breathe out as she swam up the water.

"You know Sakura, we haven't got missions for three weeks now. We've been relaxed to the max! You're the only one who's becoming a workaholic." Ino said as she took a bite from a veggie sandwich.

Sakura grinned then went out of the water. She wrapped a towel around her, she was wearing short shorts and a spaghetti top. She sat beside Ino and Ten-ten was across her.

"Why don't you ask Tsunade-sama to lighten your work a bit?" Ten-ten suggested.

"Yeah, you do missions, train with your team, study, work at the hospital and still have time to look good! How the hell do you do that?" Ino was staring at her in amazement.

No doubt, Sakura was gorgeous despite all her work.

"Well, I try to enjoy everything I do." Sakura smiled.

"Yep, that's right. Enjoy everything!" Ten-ten nodded.

"Yeah, especially you Ino. You have Shikamaru, your flower shop is booming, and you've won Konoha's Spring Pageant." Sakura said.

Ten-Ten chuckled. "I never imagined Ino singing in front of an audience..."

"What's wrong with that?!" Ino placed both of her hands on her waist while she stared at Ten-Ten.

The three if us laughed. Then we noticed that the sky was orange and it was time to go. I stood up then changed my clothes while Ino and Ten-Ten fixed our picnic.

When I went back, Ino and Ten-Ten were already done.

"All done!" I smiled then we walked towards the street. The dark caught up on us and we're still at least a few kilometers from town.

"It's getting cold." Ino shivered.

"We should hurry." Sakura suggested, feeling that something is gonna happen to them.

"Y-Yeah." Ten-Ten chuckled her fear away.

As they were walking down the street, lesser people were seen until it came to the point that the streets were deserted.

"Okay, this place creeps me out!" Ten-Ten admitted.

"Well, you suggested this place in the first place!" Ino whispered in Ten-Ten's ear.

"Y-Yeah, b-but I didn't know it was like this in the night."

"Come on guys. Just think of this as a mission and we're heading back." Sakura smiled. The two nodded.

But as they continued walking, they heard footsteps behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Ten-Ten hugged Sakura's arm.

"Yeah." Sakura sounded so calm.

"Why are you so calm?!" Ino asked.

"Because, it's just footsteps and for crying out loud, we're ninjas." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ten-Ten and Ino nodded. "You're right! We've faced scarier things than this!"

Sakura nodded.

They continued their walk and the footsteps were nearer.

"What the fuck, will you show yourselves already?!" Sakura stopped and looked back.

Three figures came out from the shadows. They were tall and looked like they were angry.

"Okay?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Ino, Sakura, Ten-Ten, let's go."

"Neji?" Ten-Ten recognized the voice.

The three went out of the shadows.

"Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke?" Sakura was surprised at the least expected person she thought would come.

"Shikamaru's getting paranoid and pulled us to find you." Neji blushed at the embarrassment.

"Really? You were worried?" Ino fluttered her eyelashes and hugged Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru sighed then they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Ten-Ten and Neji disappeared too leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

"Wow, thanks." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke nodded then they started walking. "Don't you wanna just teleport so you can go home? Not that I don't want you here... er..." Sakura covered her mouth before more words spill out.

Sasuke smirked then quickly went near Sakura. His left hand caught her right and Sakura was shocked. She looked at their hands then at Sasuke who seemed oblivious of their hands.

Sakura blushed and they continued walking.

Ever since Sasuke came back years ago, he's been talking to her more often but not more than the usual.

"So... um, how's your mission yesterday?" Sakura tried to remove the block of ice between them. She had no problem talking to anyone, even if it was Orochimaru or some stranger or the devil himself but when it comes to Sasuke... it's a whole different story.

"It was fine. Though it would be more easy if you were there." Sasuke admitted. He didn't spare her a glance but Sakura felt that Sasuke was beginning to accept her.

"M-Me? What would I be of any help?" Sakura was so in denial.

"You're a medic." Sasuke answered.

"Oh. Right."

Sakura haven't notice it, but they were already in Konoha.

Sakura was thinking that Sasuke's gonna leave now, now that they're in Konoha and everything's safer now. But instead, he kept on holding her hand and walking with her towards her apartment.

"Don't go there anymore." Sasuke suddenly said.

Sakura looked at him. "Huh? Where? The lake?"

Sasuke nodded. "It's not safe. Trust me."

Sakura couldn't help but blush at Sasuke's concern. When they arrived at her apartment, Sasuke let go of her hand and opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Sakura smiled. "Wanna come in first?"

"Sure." Sasuke nodded.

Sakura led Sasuke towards the living room and made him sit on the sofa.

"Want some tea? Coffee? Or... water?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said.

"Oh, I'll just get dressed okay?" Sakura said as she headed upstairs to her room.

Sakura dressed fast into some pink long-sleeved shirt and pink sweatpants. She wore her panda slippers then removed all her accessories. She headed back downstairs and saw Sasuke staring at the center table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Sakura smiled as she sat beside Sasuke.

"Hn."

"You sure you don't want some tea?" Sakura asked him.

Sasuke shook his head. Sakura smiled then was about to say something when she was pinned down the sofa and Sasuke was kissing her.

Sakura was shocked and her eyes were wide but when she saw Sasuke's eyes closed and he was really kissing her, she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss.

Sakura's arm snaked on his neck while Sasuke's hands memorized her face.

When the need of air began, Sasuke pulled away and stared at Sakura's pink, luscious lips.

"Um... wow." Sakura giggled while she blushed.

"Yeah, wow." Sasuke made a crooked smile then they sat back up. Sasuke rested his back on the arm rest while he pulled Sakura towards him. Sakura rested her head on his chest while his arms were around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura closed her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." She shook her head then made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Maybe I should go now. It's late. You need to sleep." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh..." Sakura sounded sad but she did have to rest. She has work tomorrow.

Sakura pulled away and the two stood up. Sakura led him to the door but before she could open it, Sasuke's lips were crashed into hers again. Sasuke pushed her into the wall and claimed her lips. He bit her lip and she moaned making her lips part. Sasuke took the advantage and slipped his tongue in.

Sasuke's tongue explored her mouth. Tasting her sweet mouth. His hands ruffled her hair while Sakura's hands were around his neck pulling him closer.

"Sasuke...kun..." Sakura moaned as he kissed her deeper.

"Mmm..." He was enjoying himself and the idea of ending the kiss never crossed his mind.

But when he realized Sakura was short of air, he pulled away from her mouth and trailed down to her neck. Sakura moaned making him hungry for more. But he didn't wanna rush things between them.

Sasuke went back to her lips and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, Sakura was redder than ever.

"Good night." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura smiled. She was the happiest person in the world right now.

As she went to bed, she didn't notice three pairs of eyes staring at her.

_"How dare she kiss MY Sasuke like that?!"_

* * *

**Cliff Hanger. Bwahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting for the Karin bashing? It's not yet here. :)**

* * *

Sakura woke up with a smile plastered into her still red face. She skipped towards the bathroom then readied for work. As she walked towards the hospital she couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following her. She constantly looked back until she was inside the hospital.

Sakura entered her office and then let her patients come in.

"Good morning Sakura-san!" A little girl rushed inside and gave a hug to Sakura. An older woman came next.

"How are you feeling Suzie?" Sakura asked bending down to her level.

"I'm great Sakura-san!" She beamed.

"Is that so?" She chuckled as she looked up to her mother. "Then let's check if you're really great, shall we?"

Suzie nodded then jumped up the small bed at the end wall. Sakura walked towards her and then checked her stats.

"You're pretty Sakura-san." Suzie smiled as Sakura was checking the bones on her legs. She had weak bones and she was just discharged from the hospital a week ago after performing a surgery.

"O-Oh, thank you." Sakura smiled.

"I bet your boyfriend is so lucky!" Suzie giggled.

"Suzie!" Her mom scolded.

Sakura giggled. "It's fine ma'am."

"I don't have a boyfriend Suzie." She smiled.

"But... you're so beautiful. My sister told me that pretty girls have boyfriends!" Suzie reasoned.

"Is that so?" Sakura said.

Suzie nodded as she sat up then jumped down the bed. "Slowly." Sakura reminded.

Suzie and her mom waved goodbye and waited at the lobby for the results.

sakura sat back behind her desk then read Suzie's stats.

"She seemed to be in good shape now." She muttered.

"Sakura-san, someone is here to see you. He's at the rooftop." A nurse said as she popped her head on the door.

"Oh, thanks." Sakura smiled then stood up.

As Sakura headed up at the rooftop, she kept guessing who it was.

_"It's probably Naruto or Lee again." _She sighed.

Sakura opened the door and went out. But no one was there.

"Odd." Sakura sighed. "Naruto if this is a joke will you please hurry it up? I have a lot to do today." She shouted though no one was there.

"Naruto?" A familiar voice said.

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke walking towards her.

"Sasuke-kun... what- hey!" Sakura was cut off when he snaked his arms around his waist.

"I got nothing to do so I decided to pay a visit." He whispered in her ear.

Sakura was blushing hard. Butterflies filled her stomach and she felt like jelly in his arms.

"I have a lot of work to do Sasuke-kun." Sakura let go and stared at him in the eyes.

"Fine, fine. See you later." And with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Guys these days are too..."

**"Perverted?"**

"Yeah, perverted." sakura agreed to her inner self as she went back to her office.

-

When the skies turned orange and the hospital was as quiet as a whisper, Sakura stretched from sitting in her office then decided that it was time to go home.

Sakura fixed her desk then left the hospital.

"Leaving too soon?"

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked back on the street.

Sasuke was leaning casually on the wall looking like a greek god (remember that line?)

"What's up?" Sakura smiled.

"Nothing." He said then he walked towards her.

"Wanna take a walk?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side. Sakura was in deep thought. Sasuke had changed... a LOT.

"So... you hungry?" Sakura asked.

"Nope." Sasuke answered.

"Me too." She said.

There was an awkward silence between them until they reached an abandoned park.

"Haunted Park." Sakura looked to her right at the entrance to the said 'Haunted Park'.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke suddenly said.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sakura asked.

It was already dark and the stars were shining above them.

"I've been acting like a complete idiot for the past days when all I wanted to... to..." Sasuke couldn't find the right words.

"Wanted to what?" sakura asked.

"I just wanted to say...um..." Sasuke looked away from her brilliant emerald eyes.

Sakura waited. "I... love you. I love you Sakura. I love you more than you can possible know."

Sakura was shocked. "Oh..."

"That's an understatement." Sasuke sighed.

"I really don't know what to say." Sakura blushed in different shades of red.

"Well, you could say yes." Sasuke said as he took out a ring from his pocket and inserted it to Sakura's finger.

Sakura gasped then threw herself at Sasuke. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sasuke was glad although some spying eyes aren't.

_"Wait 'till she sees what's in store for her." _An evil chuckle was in the bushes.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Update!**

* * *

Sakura woke up in the morning with a wide grin plastered on her face. In a few days, she would be known as Mrs. Uchiha. Sakura stood up from her bed then proceeded to the bathroom.

After taking a quick bath, she took some bites for breakfast then headed towards the hospital while admiring her beautiful ring. Sakura entered the hospital and everyone had their eyebrows raised at her.

"My, my, Sakura-san, you're pretty cheerful today." A nurse said as she passed by.

"Just happy." Sakura smiled then entered her room.

Sakura closed the door behind her then sat behind her desk.

She started humming to herself as she started some paperwork Tsunade had piled during god-knows-when on top of her neat desk.

Sakura tried to focus on her job but she would always be distracted by her mind, imagining her wedding. Especially their honeymoon.

Sakura blushed at the thought of honeymoon.

Sakura giggled for the hundredth time then went back to her paperwork.

After a few hours of but-numbing paperwork, Sakura stood up then sighed. She stared outside the only window in her room. The sun was high up and the day was wonderful.

Sakura decided to take a walk.

She left the hospital then walked around the village. She headed at the place where Sasuke had proposed to her; in front of the Haunted Park.

Sakura smiled at the memory of Sasuke proposing even though it was only last night. Sasuke walked her back home and kissed her tenderly.

Sakura blushed at the memory.

She looked up at the sky then smiled. _"Things are getting better."_

Sakura was about to turn around and head back to the hospital when someone called her name. She glanced at her back and saw Ten-Ten and Ino running towards her.

"Hi guys." She smiled as she waved.

"So it's true!" Ten-Ten grabbed Sakura's hand and gazed at the ring.

"Oh that..." Sakura blushed.

"How dare you!" Ino crossed her arms then narrowed her eyes at Sakura jokingly.

"Tell us every detail!" Ten-Ten nudged.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It happened so fast. You know, he just asked me and that's it." Sakura admitted.

"No romantic acts?" Ino asked disappointment plastered on her face.

Sakura shook her head. "I mean, Sasuke saying that he loves me is romantic enough for me."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Ooh... Sakura's getting married!"

"Shut up Ino!" Sakura giggled.

"When is the big date?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I don't know. But Sasuke told me that our engagement won't take more than a month."

"Hasty isn't he?" Ino nodded.

Ten-Ten agreed. "Yeah, he wants you badly. I could tell."

Sakura blushed. "W-What do you mean, 'want me'?"

Ten-Ten and Ino chuckled.

"Come on Sakura! Can't you see it by the way he looks at you?" Ten-Ten waved a hand in front of Sakura's face.

"You mean he wants to-"

"Yes! For the love of ramen!" Ino sighed. "You are still too innocent for your own good."

"Hey!" Sakura whined.

"Sasuke wants to taste you Sakura." Ino winked at her.

Sakura blushed harder. "Stop it guys. I mean, sure we'll get to... you know."

Ino laughed. "You're as red as a tomato!"

Ten-Ten joined in.

"Stop messing with my bride."

The three gasped. Sakura felt an arm slide through her shoulders.

"Hey Sasuke." Ten-Ten smiled.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Ino giggled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He looked at the two snickering girls in front of them then at Sakura.

Sasuke sighed then smiled, a rare thing to see.

"Congrats Sasuke!" Ten-Ten spoke.

"Hn. Thanks."

"Yeah, don't make her cry got it?" Ino said hard but her face softened in a split second.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of her." Sasuke tightened his arm around Sakura.

Sakura stood there frozen.

"Well, see you guys later." Ten-Ten disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"See yah!" Ino disappeared as well.

Sasuke sighed. "What did they tell you that has gotten you so red as a tomato I want to eat you up?"

Sakura got out of her trance like state then faced Sasuke.

"N-Nothing. They were just... um... teasing me. That's all." Sakura chuckled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You're still blushing."

Sakura placed her hands on her cheeks and felt them. They were hot.

"Um... I... don't know. You make me blush... I guess." She said.

Sasuke chuckled. "I make you blush?"

Sakura nodded. Sasuke rolled her eyes then grabbed her by the waist. Sakura gasped and blushed another shade of red, if her face could be red enough.

"What do you say, we go somewhere a bit... private." Sasuke whispered in her ear, seductively.

Sakura's mind was blown away. She couldn't think straight.

"I... um... have work?" It went out as a question instead of a statement.

"Work could wait you know..." He whispered against her neck.

"Um... I... um..." Sakura was at loss of words.

Sasuke chuckled in her skin then he went back up to her ear. "Let's play a game." He whispered.

Sakura looked around for people, good thing, no one was there. Sasuke was so turned on.

"A-A-A g-game? Wh-What kind of game?" She asked, tensed.

"You seem tensed, loosen up a bit."

Then suddenly, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura opened her unconsciously closed eyes and gasped.

They were no longer outside, they were inside a bedroom. Sakura gazed around and saw a dresser, a cabinet, a mirror and a King sized bed. She saw a shirt lying on the ground.

Sasuke's room.

Sasuke was behind her and his arms were around her waist.

"Sasuke-kun what..." Her sentence was cut off when unconsciously a moan escaped from her lips as Sasuke was kissing her neck.

"You don't know how much you turn me on." He whispered as he kissed her jaw down to the base of her neck to her shoulders.

Sakura didn't know how to respond. She was about to say something but the next thing she knew was that she was pushed against the wall while Sasuke attacked her lips.

Sakura was shocked.

"Sasuke..." She tried to get off Sasuke's grip but the kiss was making Sakura weak. Sasuke continued kissing her and in a few more seconds, Sakura gave in.

Sakura's hand ruffled his raven locks while his hands were around her waist pulling her closer to him as if they could be anymore close.

Sasuke darted his tongue inside Sakura's mouth and he was in heaven. She tasted just the way he imagined. She was sweet like strawberries and vanilla.

"Sasuke..." She moaned out.

They continued their make-out session while Sasuke pulled Sakura towards the bed. Sasuke let go then pushed her gently on the bed.

Sakura stared at Sasuke's hungry expression. He was turned on completely.

_"What did I do anyways?" _Sakura asked herself.

Sasuke crawled on top of her then kissed her full on the lips again. Sasuke's hand was under Sakura's head, pressing her face closer to his while his other hand unzipped her shirt.

Sakura's hands were snaked around his neck as he undid her zipper. When the zipper was done, Sasuke took her shirt off and his afterwards.

"Why do women have so much to wear?" He chuckled then kissed her neck. Sakura moaned as he sucked her skin going lower and lower until he was kissing the valley in between her breasts.

Sasuke ripped of her bra and started kissing her breasts.

"You are so beautiful, love." He said before kissing her on the lips again.

Sakura moaned as he bit her lip.

Sakura was limp below him. She let Sasuke do whatever he wants to do. Sasuke got her message. As he continued kissing her, one of his hands trailed down to her skirt.

Sakura was already undoing the button and zipper of his shorts.

Within seconds, Sakura's skirt flew towards the floor leaving her in her peach-colored panties.

Sasuke took off his shorts and he was left only with boxers.

He didn't leave Sakura's mouth. His hands did the work.

One hand was beside her head, supporting his weight while the other went down inside her panties. Sasuke could feel her wetness.

He rubbed her slowly, teasing her.

He gained another sweet moan from her. He removed his hand then ripped her panties off. His lips traveled down. Sasuke parted her legs then ducked his head. He flicked out his tongue and started licking her. Sakura made moan after moan making Sasuke harder.

Sasuke continued licking her.

"Sasuke..." She moaned.

Sasuke was going crazy. He inserted his tongue inside her making Sakura moan louder.

"Sasuke please..." She pleaded.

"Nuh uh... I'm still having fun." Sasuke said as he crawled back up and kissed her hungrily. Letting her taste her juices.

"You're naughty." Sakura giggled under his kiss.

"Am I?" He chuckled.

He stopped kissing her then stared at her for awhile. She was panting, both of them actually.

"What, you're tired already?" Sakura teased.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Not even close."

Sasuke kissed her again but this time, Sakura had to be naughty as well. She slid down her hands inside his boxers and rubbed his throbbing member.

"God Sakura..." He groaned.

Sakura smiled under his kiss. She felt a bit happy that he likes what she's doing; that she's pleasing him.

Sakura continued on teasing his member until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He took off his boxers and smirked at Sakura.

Sakura smirked back at him. "Time for me to be naughty as well, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura flipped them over so Sasuke was under her. She traveled down to his hard cock and held it. Sasuke watched her as she licked it. Sasuke grabbed the bedsheets. He was getting crazy.

Sakura pushed his member towards her mouth and sucked. Sasuke couldn't stop a few moans himself.

Sasuke cummed into her mouth and Sakura swallowed it. "Sasuke-kun, should I stay naughty or is it your turn?" Sakura winked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded then grabbed her bridal style. Sasuke made her sit on top of his dresser. He spread out her legs and licked her again and entered her with his tongue.

"Sasuke... ahh..." Sakura moaned as he watched Sasuke's head moving. She spread her legs wider for his to gain better access.

Sasuke's arms were around Sakura as his head stayed in its position. She moaned ever so loud that it made Sasuke decide to do 'it'.

He carried her again and made her face the headboard. Sakura was on her knees as her hands held the headboard. Without warning, Sasuke inserted his hard cock inside her from behind.

Sakura tried to stop her scream and she replaced it with moans. Sasuke started slowly until Sakura got to his pace.

"Sasuke... ahhh... f-faster..."

Sasuke obliged.

"Harder! Ahhh... Sasuke... harder..."

Sasuke obliged.

The whole day, they did nothing but taste each other and be naughty. Sakura felt sore in between her legs but Sasuke wanted to have fun so she continued playing with him.

The next day finally came...

Sakura woke up with Sasuke's arms around her.

She tried to move her legs and the pain in between was worse but tolerable. She sat up and yawned.

"Morning." Sasuke greeted as she woke up as well.

"Morning." she smiled.

Sasuke kissed her tenderly unaware that three mysterious people were waiting for them.

* * *

**Too steamy, right? Anyway, review people!**


End file.
